


Hidden in the Grove

by Cry_me_a_river14



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Creativity | Roman Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders Have A Good Relationship, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Gore, Horror, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Violence, Monsters, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Mystery, Platonic Romance, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Romance, Romantic Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Thriller, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry_me_a_river14/pseuds/Cry_me_a_river14
Summary: (SANDER SIDES AU)Roman didn't know how he ended up there, he didn't know where he was, all he knows is that something is lurking around.And who are these strangers? And why does he feel like he recognizes them?Roman misses his glistening mansion, leaves are not a fashion look he prefers.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Sunshine

Usually, I greatly appreciate sunshine, especially in the morning, whenever I'm ready to start my day. The light is warm and comforting, and usually, it energizes me naturally. Something about it made me feel awake, and prepared for events to come, no matter what hits me in the face.

But today, I wasn't prepared to be hit in the face so severely with confusion.

As the Sunshine forced my throat to hiss, and for my eyes to blink as they adjusted, though, soon being able to stare at the sky, I could only blink once more, this time in mere disbelief and turmoil.

Trees with light peeking out through the leaves, shining exactly into my eyes, birds squawking and singing, echoing each other, the sound seeming to last forever and only from a few tweets. The smell of wood and a fresh tint to the air was the only thing my nose could focus on, it made my lungs feel lighter, all the pollution in the city has vanished, all I could smell was raw air. The beautiful verdant color of the leaves felt young and relaxing, even though, this isn't exactly the situation to be feeling relaxed in.

My legs felt heavy, and my back felt sore from sticks poking at it, leaves crumbled underneath my body, starting to crunch as I began to sit up, I grunted as I stretched my still muscles, glancing around.

Shock

I must be in shock because generally speaking, I feel like I should be freaking out, and yet, I stared off through the trees. Slowly, my eyes lowered to my body and I began checking myself for injuries, luckily, I seemed unharmed, however, a huff of irritation settled from my lips as I noticed a tear in my favorite blue jeans.

I slowly stood, my head a bit cloudy, unable to remember anything upon recently. The last thing I can remember is going out with a few friends, though, after that, it's just blank, gone, void of anything and everything.

Brushing my clothes, my rather _expensive_ clothes which are now covered in fricking _dirt,_ I attempted to make myself at least seem slightly presentable, though, I'm not sure how much I succeeded. If only I had a mirror.

Speaking of, usually, I keep a mirror in my pockets, though, as I patted them, I found them empty, well, I thought they were vacant until I dug into one of them. Furrowing my eyebrows together, I looked over a wrinkled piece of paper. Written in, must I say, awful, yet bold, handwriting, contained two mere words.

**_No talking_ **

"What?" I say aloud, completely disregarding the paper. Why wouldn't I talk? This is stupid, if my friends are pulling a prank on me, it's not a very funny one.

Crumbling the paper, I toss it on the ground before beginning to walk, hoping to found something, _anything._

"Hello?" I called, hoping someone would hear me.

_Silence_

The birds stopped chirping and the air ran cold, causing a chill to run down my spine. What the hell was going on?

"Is anyone there?!"

As I'm met with more silence I groan. No food, no water, no phone. Panic began to set in, I was trapped in the middle of the woods with nothing but the clothes on my back.

Running a hand through my hair I took in a deep breath, panicking won't help anyone-

A loud shriek shot through the air as a bush nearby rustled loudly. My body stumbled back and of course, I fell. Pain flooded my palms and ass, and I watched the bushes warily. To my surprise, a harmless _bunny_ hopped on out.

_Come on Roman! Get yourself together!_

Groaning, my cheeks felt hot, luckily, I'm a bit tan, so even if someone was around no one could tell, it didn't make it any less embarrassing.

"Pathetic, "

My neck cracks as I whip it around towards the sound of the new voice. My throat closes and alarm sets in once more, god, what was going on?

"Who's there?" I demand, attempting to sound confident and collected, though, my voice shook and cracked. I began to climb to my feet, sitting on the ground wouldn't do me any good, especially when it came to protecting myself, I've had years to learn that from my twin, Remus. He's a little fiend who will kick a man while they're down, especially when it's me, it's a completely cheap move! And he bites too! He'll randomly attack me, but I guess that has always kept me on guard, waiting for his stupid attacks.

However, I would give anything if Remus was the one to hop out of the bushes, at least I would have someone familiar with me, maybe we could be clueless together. Even if it was just my friends, at least I would have something, I would know that I have a chance, there would be a sliver of hope, but now, I just don't know. Especially when there's a creepy, low voiced man talking to me within the trees.

"Remus?! Please tell me that's you!"

"It's not, now shut up! Didn't you read the fucking note?!" The voices hissed, though, it was more of a harsh whisper this time, causing me to swallow harshly and bite my tongue, glancing around, attempting to find the source of the unknown boy. His voice had a teenage feel to it, it wasn't too deep nor too high, though, it also has a natural sharp edge to it.

"Who are you then?" I demand, having quieted down some, though, was sure to speak loud enough for the boy to hear.

At first, he was silent again, however, rustling and footsteps came closer, and on instinct, I took a few steps back, able to pinpoint the direction he was approaching from due to the leaves crunching under his feet. It honestly wasn't loud, but another wave of panic set in, so the sound is all my ears could comprehend, causing it to appear louder than it actually was.

Moments later, a boy, I'd say around my age stepped out, his glare so miserable, and the eye bags under his eyes heavy and dark. His bangs nearly covered one eye, and his lanky frame is devoured in an odd black jacket with patched pieces of purple fabric all over it. I couldn't tell if he was just poor or if this was his idea of a fashion statement. Either way, he looks like an emo nightmare.

"Virgil. My name is Virgil."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman has more questions than answers at this point. And how does Virgil know his name?

A loud laugh bubbled at my throat, what kind of name is that? He seemed annoyed at my laughing, but I couldn't help it, the name sounded so close to _virgin._

"Okay, Virgin-"

"It's _Virgil_ you Asshole, and shut up, would you? Your obnoxious laughter can be heard for miles, " Virgil snips angrily.

I roll my eyes and frown. "Shouldn't I want to be heard? How else is anyone going to know I'm here? I need to get home and shower, " I insist, crossing my arms. Virgil gives me a look that I can only describe as haunting. It's so hateful that it made a shiver run up my spine, what a disturbing person. Lighten up, god.

" _No_ Roman-"

Roman? I never told him my name.

"-we have to be quiet, didn't you read my note?!"

"When did you leave the note? How did I get here? Why-"

His hand slapped against my mouth, causing my hands to instantly fly to his, gripping at it. He pulled a finger up to his lips in a shushing motion, his body tensing. My eyes scattered around, wanting to know what was going on, was something coming? Was it a monster? A serial killer?

"You hear that?" He whispers, continuing to glance around. When I shake my head 'no', he smirks and tilts his head, the smug look causing a surge of tingles to run up my skin.

"Exactly, "

I bit down on his hand in retaliation, heat coming to my cheeks, what a cheeky nit! He only laughs in response, and oddly enough, my anger simmered. His chuckle is almost attractive, though, it had a sharpness and almost roughness to it, it's evidently coming from the throat, and it's apparent that he hasn't laughed in a while. He pulls his hand away, wiping it on his baggy, messy pants.

"But seriously, " He says as he catches his breath, running a hand through his bangs, pushing them up, revealing both eyes, clear as day. They're a dark bleak color, some kind of shade of blue or maybe even violet, it's hard to tell since I'm not very close to him. He seems to continue shifting away from me, as if uncomfortable with being around another human, but then again, we are strangers, at least, I thought so, apparently, he knows my name.

"Where are we?" I repeat, this time, I allowed a bit of frustration to shine through.

He makes a noise, it sounded like a hum, as if he was thinking of a suitable answer to tell me, one that I'm sure, still wouldn't answer my questions and would only create more.

"We're in a forest, " He says, he keeps looking around, as if he's expecting something, but _what?_ God, he's confusing.

"I know _that_!" I hiss, though, judging from his amused glance he was merely trying to annoy me to death. "But why? How did I get here?"

His smile fades and before he could get a word in the ground shakes. I glance down, watching as rocks and pebbles tremble, a loud booming sound in the distance, yet, growing closer.

"Virgil-" I say, my voice going higher in panic, though, he only grabs my hand and we bolt.

As we run twigs and leaves crunch and squeal, yelps leaving me occasionally as skinny tree branches smack at my face. Leaves flying around, along with dirt as I slide and ski across the slippery leaves, yet, Virgil tugs me along flawlessly, he must have done this before. I feel like an idiot as I practically trip over my feet but I don't usually go running around in a forest. It's usually on a track. 

"Virgil-" I attempt to say again, though, a loud, screeching roar from behind us, causes my blood to run cold and my throat to close. Virgil curses under his breath and suddenly comes to a stop and let's go of my hand, much to my distress.

"What are you doing?! What's happening?!" I hiss a bit too loudly causing Virgil to 'Shh' me.

"Shut it, idiot! Do you want it to find us?!"

"Well, what is it?! Can you just answer my questions?!"

"Yeah Princey, I'll do that after we're in the stomach of the Tableian! Cause that's a good idea, nice one!"

_Tableian_ _? That thing has a name? What the hell is a_ _Tableian_ _?_

Before I could speak again, my attention fell on his boots as they scraped against the leaves, suddenly revealing a wooden door. As the ground shook, I fell over, hissing upon impact with the more sticks and rocks, how big could this thing be?!

Virgil opened the wooden door and rushed over to me, helping me to my feet and practically pushing me down the entrance, I climbed down a ladder that felt like more wood, and clung to it. He slammed the door shut and the monster roared in anger at the loss of its prey. I could hear Virgil's heavy breathing, and we both took a moment to merely stand on the ladder, catching our breaths.

"Okay, " He says, his voice slightly softer than before, yet, it still held an edge to it. "Keep climbing until you feel the ground, " He commands. I follow these demands, only because he seems to know what he's doing, who knows how long he's been in this stupid forest.

As I reached the ground, I wait until I hear his combat boots hit the ground, this must be some kind of underground tunnel. He ends up grabbing my arm, feeling around for a moment before his hand slides down to my hand and clenches it.

"Having fun there?" I ask, earning myself a pinch. I whine and he huffs, beginning to lead me down the tunnel, until I see lit pieces of bark that burned and directed the way, finally, I could see where we were going, well somewhat.

He leads me down the rather long tunnel that seemed endless, yet, I could still hear the roars of the monster, even if they are a bit muffled. My feet stung from all the running and my body burned from all the tripping and such I had been through, what a hassle. At least with all this pain, I know I'm not dreaming.

We arrived at a new door, it's exactly like the entrance door, merely a rectangular shape of wood, the edges messy and a sad attempt at trying to make this tunnel seem like some kind of a home. He pulled the door aside, and my eyes roamed around the large living area, though, soon my attention landed on two pairs of eyes, boring into my soul.

"Who are you?"

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? Excited to keep going? I know I am!


End file.
